In the sector of windows or doors it is known to use sliding windows or doors, in particular for doors or patio-type doors, in which the sash is made using a glass pane, or other transparent material, provided with a frame having both a structural, housing and connecting function of the devices necessary for the sliding of the sash and blocking thereof in a closed position.
A particularly perceived need in the sector of windows or doors is that of increasing the glass surface as much as possible while maintaining the functionality and resistance of standard windows or doors.
To meet this need sashes have been predisposed in which the frame has significantly smaller dimensions with respect to standard windows or doors. Though the dimensions of the frame are reduced, the proposed solutions have a housing in the panel or the frontal and anterior part of the frame for receiving the handle suitable for unblocking the sash and command sliding thereof to open and/or close. Such housing reduces the glazed surface of the sash, thus limiting the effects of the reduction of the dimensions of the frame.
Further, in the known solutions the handle represents an encumbrance projecting from the internal profile of the window or door which prevents total packaging of the sashes, for example in the case of multi-sash windows or doors, and the transport of the pre-assembled sash.
According to the prior art, also known are sliding windows or doors realised according to the teachings of documents EP1582677, EP2535492 and EP2202371.